


Why

by ChocoSMBondage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Main loke, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, angsty, has no link to the main story, mentions of Natsu - Freeform, minor lucy, my side story on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: For the sake of his beloved, he was willing to fork out any amount for the biggest bouquet around. For the women that saved him, time and time again. For the blond beloved of his, he is always ready to do anything, to risk everything – just for her. All because he just simply loves her.





	

“Hi, welcome to Fiore-tent! How may I help you?”

 

Despite the rare and dazzling appearance of the mage, the quiet flower shop was silent. There were no mad raging fans nor was there an unbelievable crowd around the store.

 

“Hi… I am looking for a gift but I have no idea which to choose…”

 

In its all rarity, the mage was blushing. Flustered as he was at a loss in the huge variety of selection. Determined to not go the traditional route of roses, he was unsure of what to place an order for. Unlike all the others that he had been with before, unlike all the other bouquets that he had given before, this was to be special. One that truly encompasses the true weight of his feelings… His love for his owner.

No task was a chore nor a challenge. But this wasn’t like those before. For the sake of his beloved, he was willing to fork out any amount for the biggest bouquet around. For the women that saved him, time and time again. For the blond beloved of his, he is always ready to do anything, to risk everything – just for her.

All because he just simply loves her.

 

“Well, may I inquire what the theme of this gift is?”

“I would like to give… t… to… my lover… it is our first anniversary!”

With that, the manager flushed and giggled before agreeing to his request. After a few turns and a quarter of a wait, the manager came towards him with a bouquet of deep violet hue with its shade of blue – _bluebells_. Perfect.

 

_Unknown happiness and anticipation bubbled about_

_Under the warm glow of the approaching summer_

_It was time_

_With a gentle push of the wind_

_And the support of the jittery rustles_

_He knew it would be perfect_

_He knew…_

_~~~_

“Hi, welcome back! How did your anniversary went?”

 

Once again the orange haired mage returned. Still as flustered as before, he struggled to come to his consensus on which variety his new bouquet would be. As if it was his first time… Like a teenager and his first love…

 

“P…perfect!”

“Great! So would you like the same bouquet as before?”

“Yes please!”

 

_He knew…_

_No matter what adversaries faced_

_With a flutter_

_With a squeeze_

_There will always be another…_

_~~~_

“Wow, you and your lover are still going strong! That is rare with all the ever-changing demands of people nowadays…”

 

It has been less than 2 months since the male mage’s last visit. Although this time, something felt off. As if it were the start of the couple’s first fight. Yet seeing as how the mage had been smitten by the lady, one cannot help but silently cheer for from the sides.

Their first fight in a while. For her, he was willing to do anything including risking his life. His love for her was not one to belittle. While it might seem as an act of gratitude, his actions show that his love meant more. For her, he was willing to put on his usual façade and flirt with anything that wears a skirt and includes a rack, small or large.

His devotion for her was real, maybe even crossing that of the thin line that separates loyalty, trust and devotion between a master and the celestial spirit.

While he might be flirty and open in his declaration for her, it was all meant in good will. Never had he thought that his actions would be the catalyst for their current estrangement. For her and for them, he thought maybe… It’s time for a change

 

“…Y…yeah! We are still together after so many years, this is an accomplishment!”

“Give me another quarter of you time and your bouquet will be ready!”

“U..Umm… Could I have a bouquet of wisteria instead? I hope this is not too much to –“

The manager looked taken aback but her eyes were gentle. With a nod and a smile, off was the usual quarter before she emerged out with a glimmering light lavender bouquet – _Wisteria_

_Another always made way for another_

_As an embrace made way for anther_

_A peck flourished to another_

_Another…_

_~~~_

_In a quiet whisper, he coughed out the words that he has been holding back as he broke down._

_Why. Why?_

_Why did the lady of his dreams, his beloved blond mage…still fall for the likes of that dragon slayer?_

_Why… was he not enough…?_

_~~~_

“Welcome! Since your visits became monthly, I am just about to get your bouquet of –“

“Sorry but I would like to change the flowers! I would like to have some daisies, forget-me-nots and r..roses…”

As if she had foreseen a change, she immediately set off to gather it all. A couple of pale blue scattered in the sea of creamy white before a magnificent round of brick red – _3_

_6_

_10_

_11_

_24_

_33_

_36_

_40_

_._

_._

_._

_15_

As the number of blushes increase each time he visited, apart from the occasionally apricot. The vast aurora would slowly dwindle. And each time, any feelings of bubbly or anticipation have been replaced by drab.

                   _Fool…_

“Hi! How many would you like today?”

As if he was finally going to voice out the words that had been bubbling and fighting to escape his lips all this while… His air of confidence now gone, nowhere to be seen as he fidgeted about before squeaking…

“I was wondering if I could have some cyclamen today…”

If she was shocked or empathetic, she didn’t show. The manager just shuffled around and before the usual quarter was up, the manager approached me. In her hands was the muted wine – _Cyclamen_ and a mix of power white, dreamy white and a fresh sap – _Carnations, Sweet Pea, Bells of Ireland._

                             _What a fool I am…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on this bittersweet couple. I truly and really ship this pairing so hard but well it just doesn't seem to ever be canon. So i decided to let my imagination flow. Using an old plot idea of mine, i decided to lengthen it and place some context to the story. 
> 
> Feel free to comment. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> PS did anyone get the pun? But i think that it might not seem as much as a pun... Hmmm~


End file.
